If My Heart Was a House
by LaterTatersBTR
Summary: When Kendall becomes a runaway, will a certain girl show him that he's wrong about the way he's been acting lately? Not a songfic. Kendall/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is going to be a totally angsty Kendall story and there's going to be some romance too. The title for the story is the title of an Owl City song. I Love Owl City, btw. Please read and review and if you have any ideas for this story please tell me. Thanks! Please review! :D **

Kendall Knight was feeling irritated. Life just wasn't going right. He heard his phone ringing. It was his dad.

"What?" he answered gruffly, picking up the phone.

"We need to talk to you. Please come home." his dad responded nicely, ignoring Kendall's clearly annoyed tone.

"Whatever."

Kendall hung up the phone and ran to get on the subway. He hated this town. It was small and full of freaks, which you could tell by looking at some of the people on the subway. When he got home he threw his coat and bag on the floor. His mom hated it when he was so rude, but she decided to let it slide since they were making this "special" announcement. He slammed down on the couch with that obnoxious teenager look on his face.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" he asked with a look that said he was mad at the world.

"Well, since you've been acting out a lot…" Mrs. Knight started.

"ACTING OUT? How have I been ACTING OUT?" Kendall said, almost yelling.

"Well, you've been really rude to everybody, you break stuff all the time, you were caught stealing, you've gotten in 4 fights at school in the last week, and lately you act like you hate everything." his dad said, in a tone that showed he wasn't going to take this moody teen act.

"That stuff? That was nothing. You haven't seen me when I'm REALLY "acting out"." Kendall replied.

By now Mrs. Knight was in tears. She didn't know what had happened to her sweet little 7-year-old who would draw her pictures at school. Kendall just rolled his eyes. He thought his mom was being stupid.

"Well, so you won't REALLY "act out", we are sending you to live with your grandmother." his dad said, clearly annoyed by his sons comment.

"What difference is that gonna make?" Kendall yelled.

"Well, maybe she can instill some good values in you." Mrs. Knight said sadly.

"Oh Please." said Kendall, rolling his eyes.

**A/N: So… HOW WAS THAT? Be sure to review and check in for chapter 2! Thanks! Btw the Review button wants to be tickled so go…. Tickle it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Okay so this is the second chapter of my story. Enjoy. btw, remember what I said last time: the review button wants to be tickled. Stupid review button. But, the review button wants what the review button wants. Lol. I'm rambling, aren't I? Just go ahead and read the story.**

Today was the day that Kendall left for his grandmother's house. To be honest, he was ready to leave. He couldn't stand it here. His grandma's town was a step up from this stupid town. After he was finished packing, he was heading to the car when, his mom tried to come and give him a goodbye hug. He pulled away.

"I love you." she said.

"Whatever." he replied.

Every time he said that, it killed her a little inside. Was that all he could say? Was this normal teenager attitude, or did he hate her?

He walked out the door as his dad was coming in. He didn't say a word to his father. He ran outside and jumped into the front of the Jeep. A few minutes later his dad came out of the house and got in the driver's seat. The whole way there, no words were exchanged. Not one. When they finally got there, Kendall hopped out of his seat and ran to his grandma's house. Not saying even a simple goodbye to his father. When he went inside, his grandma ran up and gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around him before he could reject the hug.

"Hi grandma." he said, glumly.

"I've heard that you've been acting out." she said.

" I AM NOT ACTING OUT!" he yelled.

"Now, just calm down. Tell grandma whats wrong." she said.

He sat down and they talked for a few hours. Then, she made him some dinner and they talked some more. To Kendall, it was always easier talking to his grandmother than most people. She practically raised him, the first few years of his life. His parents got married at a young age. Then, they had Kendall. But, being young and clueless, they shirked their responsibility and left his grandmother to take care of him. When he was 7 years old, after he had been taken care of by his grandma for almost his whole young life, they came home and took him, as if they had raised him those 7 long years. That's why he always felt a closer bond with his grandmother. After dinner, he said goodnight to his grandma and went to the guest room, which used to be his dad's childhood room. Then he got an idea. He didn't need any of this, any of these people. He could make it on his own. After all, he was 17 and self-dependent. So, he decided to run away. He packed his things and left a note for his grandmother and parents. He silently mouthed "I'm Sorry." as he escaped out of his bedroom window. He started walking and finally stopped at a gas station to get something to eat and get a little rest. He bought a pack of some fattening junk food, that most likely would make you sick to your stomach after you had eaten it. Next he had to look for a place to sleep, where no one would find him.

"Do you know anywhere a guy could sleep for the night, for good money?" he asked the gas station manager.

"Yeah, on the cot in the back room." she responded.

He thought she was joking. So, he laughed a little.

"What are you laughing about? I'm bein' serious here!" she responded.

"So, you want the room or not?" she asked

"I guess." he responded.

" $20." she said.

"WHAT? $20 to sleep in a tiny room with a stupid cot?" he yelled.

"Yes, so either $20 for a stupid cot, or no money and you're sleeping in the streets. What'll it be?" she asked.

"Fine, here." he said, laying down the money on the counter.

"Enjoy your stay at the "Gimme-your-money Inn." she said with an evil smirk on her face.

He went to the back room, threw his bag on the floor and went to sleep, even though that was difficult from the "small, stupid cot." Meanwhile, at his grandma's house, in a few hours it would be daylight. His grandmother would wake up and find the letter from her grandson lying on his pillow, that read:

"Dear, Mom, Dad, & Grandma. If you're reading this, I'm already gone. I've decided to leave home and start a life of my own. No one loves me here. Maybe, in a few years I'll see you guys again. But now, you get a taste of your own medicine. See how it feels to have ME gone for 7 years or maybe even more. Bye, Kendall.

**A/N: Angsty, right? Remember review if you liked it. Review even if you didn't like it. Haha. Stay tuned for chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: M'kay. So, a new chapter for this story. btw Kendall is kind of a hero at the beginning of this chapter. Enjoy!**

Kendall woke up in a small dark room on a cot. What had happened? Oh right, he ran away. He got up and wiped the sleep out of his eyes. He grabbed his bag and opened the door. The jerk who ran the gas station was pinned against the counter. Some guy with a gun pointed at her was standing above her.

"Look, either you give me my money, or you die." The mystery man shouted at her.

"I-I don't have your money. Just give a few more weeks. Please!" She replied.

She looked REALLY scared.

"Hey! LET… HER… GO." Kendall told the man.

All of a sudden, the man looked at Kendall. He pointed the gun at the dirty blonde. Fear rose in Kendall's eyes. The man put his finger on the trigger. Kendall closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. The man was about to press on the trigger, when all of a sudden, he heard sirens. The police were on their way.

"Who snitched on me? Was it YOU?" The man said, referencing his last question to Kendall.

Kendall shook his head. The sirens started getting louder. The man ran out the door, before the cops could get him. The gas station manager ran over to Kendall.

"Hey, kid. Thanks a lot for that. You saved my life. In fact, here, I'll give you your twenty bucks back." She said giving him his money back.

"Keep it. It looks like you need it more than me. What was that about, anyway?" Kendall asked her.

"Look, you don't need to get involved. Just, thanks again." The woman replied.

She went to the back of the gas station and Kendall left. He started walking down the road. He saw a girl walking too. She was headed for the gas station.

"Hey! Who are you?" Kendall yelled at the girl, off in the distance.

"You don't need to know!" She yelled back.

He stopped walking and just stood there, watching the girl.

"What a creep." She thought.

Kendall watched her walk into the gas station. Somehow, he knew that wasn't the last time they'd meet. He kept walking and walking and walking, for what seemed like hours. As he walked, he thought about the girl he saw. She was wearing jeans and a "Rolling Stones" tee on top of a long-sleeved shirt. She had a small bag hanging across her chest. Her brown, straight hair was pulled into a ponytail. She had on Converse sneakers. She looked about the same age as Kendall. But, there was no adult with here. Was she a runaway too? Kendall just had to know who she was.

**A/N: What'cha think? Please review and stay tuned for chapter three!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Chapter four! (cue angelic choir) HALLELUAH! Hehehe. I've been lazy about updating, haven't I? Enjoy!**

After all he'd been thru, Kendall just wanted to find a place to live. He didn't want to have to deal with snarky gas station managers, criminals, and mystery girls but, what could he do?

Meanwhile, back at home…

"I just… can't… believe he… really would… run away." Mrs. Knight said, between sobs.

"We're doing all we can, to find him." The police officer replied, with not one ounce of sympathy.

"I hate the way we treated him when, he was little. Bad memories seem to be more prevalent in children's minds than good ones." Mr. Knight stated.

"I… know." Mrs. Knight responded, starting to stop crying.

What Kendall didn't know, was that his grandmother had caught a case of the flu, the night that he ran away. She was in the hospital and all this nonsense was just making her worse.

Kendall had found a cheap hotel to stay at. He only had enough money to stay for a week, though.

He was checking into the inn when, he saw that mystery girl.

"Oh. Hiya there, stalker!" She said to Kendall, opening the door to her room.

"Don't flatter yourself. I'm not your stalker. This was a TOTAL coincidence." Kendall replied.

"Likely story." She said, with a chuckle.

"So, what's your name?" Kendall asked.

"See, you're a stalker." She said.

Kendall rolled his eyes.

"But, I'm okay with that." She replied, smiling.

"It's Violet, by the way."

Violet, how pretty. WAIT! Pretty? He was a guy, he couldn't think something was "pretty." Besides, who likes a grungy, runaway girl? Oh right, a grungy, runaway BOY. Kendall nodded at Violet and went to his room. He went to sleep. A few hours later, he was awakened by a girl screaming. He pressed his ear against the dirty hotel wall. He heard some man yelling at Violet.

"You're just a little brat! I wish your mom hadn't had you!" Kendall heard the man yell, thru the paper-thin walls.

He heard Violet let out a sob.

"Well, I wish you weren't my dad!" Kendall heard Violet scream back at the man.

He heard a slap and a piercing shout.

"Shut up, before someone hears you!" The man yelled at Violet.

Kendall had heard enough. He threw on his shirt and went outside. He was about to pound on the door when, Violet walked outside.

She had tears streaming down her face and, a large red mark on her cheek.

"Did he hurt you? I'll kill him!" Kendall said to Violet.

"I'll be fine. Why do you care about me anyway?" She shouted at him.

"I don't." He lied.

"I just won't deal with a defenseless girl, getting abused."

"A DEFENSELESS GIRL?" Violet yelled at Kendall.

Violet punched him in the arm.

"DOES THAT SEEM LIKE A "DEFENSELESS" GIRL TO YOU?" Violet yelled.

"Ow! I'm sorry. I just don't want him to hurt you." Kendall replied.

"Thank you but, I don't even know you. Not even your name." Violet replied.

"You don't have to know someone, to care about them. By the way, it's Kendall." He said.

Violet giggled.

"I like the name, Kendall." Violet replied, smiling.

"Thank you. Now, what can I do to help you?" Kendall asked.

**A/N: Review please! Btw I made up the name Violet during writing this. I hadn't planned it that way. Thank you for reading! Please review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: YAY! New chapter! (does happy dance) Enjoy!**

"What can I do to help you?" Kendall asked.

"Nothing, really. I've learned to deal with my scumbag of a dad." Violet replied.

"But, you shouldn't have to. You should be able to live life on your own. You should be able to live life without getting beat for no reason."

"Well…" Violet thought.

"Do you have a car?" Violet asked.

"No. I walked here." Kendall replied.

"I have an idea." Violet said, with an evil sparkle in her eye.

"We can take my dad's car and just drive off and get away from everyone."

"WHAT? Are you crazy? Stealing your dad's car!" Kendall shouted.

"Shhh!"

"This idea is insane!" Kendall, shouted quietly.

"Fine then. I guess we can just stay here. You'll keep hating your parents and I'll keep getting abused by my dad." Violet said.

"Well, how are we supposed to get the keys?" Kendall asked.

"I'll take care of that." 

Violet opened the hotel room door, very quietly. She tip-toed into the room and past her dad's bed. She grabbed the keys off the dresser. She heard her dad mumble something. Violet froze. Her dad just rolled over in his bed. Violet let out a sigh of relief. She hurriedly snuck out of the room and closed the door quietly.

"Got 'em!" Violet whispered, shaking the keys violently.

"Great! Let's go!" Kendall replied.

The two kids ran to the red convertible, not even getting anything from their rooms.

Violet's dad heard a car engine start. He got up and opened the curtain to see what was going on.

He saw Violet and some young boy in his car.

He ran out to the deck and yelled at them.

"HEY! STOP! GET OUTTA MY CAR! I'LL GET YOU VIOLET!" The older man yelled.

Violet shook with fear but, just kept going.

A few hours later, the kids were just driving around in the middle of nowhere.

The car was silent.

"Where to now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know!" Violet sobbed.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, filled with concern.

"We shouldn't have done that!" Violet shouted, tears filling her eyes.

Kendall couldn't stand to see her cry. It killed him inside. He stopped the car and looked straight into her eyes.

"Listen to me. We are going to be fine. Everything is gonna turn out okay. Maybe, we can find a place to stay or maybe, my parents will come find us and adopt you." Kendall told her.

Violet giggled.

"Thank you. It's just… all these years I've had to deal with _him_." Violet said.

"Who?" Kendall asked.

"My dad."

Kendall nodded.

"He held me back in life. He didn't let me be a normal teenager. Normal teenagers have their dads take them to ballet, not the shooting range. Normal teenagers go to prom, not to a bar with their drunkard of a dad." Violet said.

By now, the tears were flowing.

Kendall wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest.

Violet felt like someone finally loved her, like she finally had a shoulder to cry on.

She started sobbing.

After a while, Violet stopped crying.

The pair fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms, under the stars.

**A/N: Eep! The Kendall/Violet romance! Eep! lol. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yep, another chapter! Enjoy! Review! Tell people you love! Tell people you hate! Tell anybody! Lol Enjoy!**

Something was shining in Violet's eyes. She cracked them open to see what was going on. It was the sun. She turned to see a very asleep Kendall. He looked so cute. She snuggled into him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." Violet said gently.

Kendall didn't wake up which, really aggravated Violet.

"Hey! I said wake up!" Violet shouted.

Still, no movement.

Violet punched him in the gut.

"Oof!" Kendall groaned, waking up.

"What was that for?!"

"You weren't waking up." Violet smiled.

"Whatever. So… what do we do now?" Kendall asked.

"I don't know." Violet responded.

The two sat in silence for a few moments.

"I got it!" Violet said.

"Tell me." Kendall replied.

"Well, I play guitar so, maybe we could do music to earn a little money and, find a place to stay."

"No way! I play guitar too!"

"Shoot!"

"What?"

"I left my guitar at the hotel. My dad's probably destroyed it by now."

"Well, I have mine. It's in the trunk."  
>"That's great!"<p>

Kendall pulled away from her embrace and headed for the trunk. He rummaged around for a few seconds before finding the wooden acoustic instrument.

"Here it is!" Kendall shouted.

"Cool. Lemme see." Violet said, and sat up.

Kendall handed her the old guitar and, watched her eyes as they examined the instrument.

"This is a 68' Gibson. Whoa. This is so cool." Violet cooed, eyeing the guitar and, touching it.

"Okay. That's enough." Kendall said, taking the guitar.

"You're with me not the guitar. You don't have to make out with it or anything." Kendall smirked.

"Well, looks like that's two things, I'm not making out with today." Violet smirked back.

"Shut up." Kendall replied.

"No, you shut up." Violet smiled, giving him a shove.

"NO. You shut up!" Kendall snapped back.

"NO, YOU!" Violet yelled.

Violet then proceeded to put Kendall in a headlock, until they ended up back in the car.

They sat in silence then, burst out laughing.

"So where do we start the music thing?" Violet asked.

"Well… I'm thinking Seattle." Kendall responded.

"Seattle…WASHINGTON?!" Violet questioned.

"Yes." Kendall said mockingly, patting Violet's head.

"Violet knows her states." He continued.

"Shut up, Dork. Don't make me put you another headlock." Violet warned.

Kendall threw up his hands.  
>"So…?" Kendall questioned.<p>

"So…" Violet began, gulping back the nervous lump in her throat.

"…Let's go to Seattle!"

Kendall exclaimed with pretend joy and, started the car.

This was going to be a long journey.

But, it'd be worth it.

**A/N: What'd ya think? Any ideas what's gonna happen for Kendall and Violet? Review please! Thanks! xo**


End file.
